


The Intimate Ones

by 3HKate



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3HKate/pseuds/3HKate
Summary: Reposts / Possible collections of one shots.





	1. Quiet Day

On those days where she is completely exhausted, his love comes through strongest.  
As long as he still gets to be with her, he doesn’t ask of her what she can’t give.

She sleeps for hours, cocooned within his embrace, his scent, his heartbeat. His skin on hers calms her frazzled nerves, drawing out the tension in her muscles. He holds her and thanks God for every day she is in his life. He cooks her breakfast when she wakes and waits to run her a bath. He’ll join her when she asks.

They putter around his house and wander along hand in hand among the sunflower field he put in just for her. At night they curl up before his fireplace without talking. When she kisses him he makes infinitely tender love to her until she is spent with blissful release.

He loves her when she shines into the world.

He loves her even more when she needs to withdraw to only him and his quiet solace puts her back together.

 


	2. Unseen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repost.

Blake Shelton has “kissed her back to life”, Gwen declares with love and gratitude for the whole world to see.  
  
It's only half the truth.

Hidden in the silent depths of night - where their existence seems so far removed from ordinary going ons of the world; when she couldn't be more securely held in his arms, with her whole body anchored to him and her cheek pressed against his heart, drifting somewhere in that space between consciousness and sleep - is when he murmurs his love against her temple and his fingertips caress every inch of her face with a tenderness she has not felt before him.

Nothing exists there, except for the two of them.

*

By daylight, he has mended her heart.  
  
Unseen at night, he soothes her battered soul.


	3. Imagery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repost.

In slow-motioned feathery caresses he guides his palms along the soft expanse of her skin, her arching body giving him permission to explore, begging him to delve into where she is most sensitive.

He takes his time, becoming thoroughly drunk on her sweet symphony of gasps and whimpers as he allows ridged fingertips and supple lips to follow another deciphered path to her bliss.

He rests at her pool of silky wetness, awaiting her ultimate consent.

She cries out when he moves to join them together, her liquid heat meeting his silky heaviness in equal longing.

It's all he can do to hold out for her final pleasure until her raspy whisper urges him to let go.

He has found his nirvana on earth.

 


End file.
